laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jean Descole
"Layton! Ambrosia is mine and mine alone!" Jean Descole (pronounced Jon Descolay in English) is the primary antagonist in the prequel trilogy, set three years before'' Curious Village. He also appears in the film, ''Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva. Profile 'Appearance' He wears a black hat, a white mask, a white feather-boa and a big, grey and dark-brown cloak most of the times. In his casual outfit, he doesn't wear the cloak, but a tight black suit with the hat, mask, and sometimes the boa. 'Personality' Though he seems to enjoy playing games with his victims, his patience wears thin and he will lose his temper easily if things don't go as he has planned. He will become uncontrollably violent when angered, as shown in Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva. It is also shown that he is a skilled fencer, excellent scientist, can play the piano, and is an archaeologist as well. His (alleged) life ambition is to find the most coveted lost civilisation known to archaeologists, Aslant's Legacy. Plot ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter The game begins with Descole reading the story of the Last Specter. "A long time ago,﻿ in a certain town, troops from an opposing nation attacked. In the town, the enemy soldiers were all mixed together. Among the confusion, a lone girl began to play her flute. When the sound of the flute echoed into the sky, the form of a terrible specter appeared. The specter became the faithful servant of the girl who called it, and obliterated the enemy soldiers, protecting the town. The people called it 'The Specter's Flute' and made it the town's treasure" After appearing in several cutscenes as a very mysterious character, his cover is blown by Layton who reveals him to be disguised as the Triton family's butler. It was revealed that he was the one terrorizing people around the town, using a machine designed to look like the legendary Specter at nightfall. He was eventually defeated but was able to escape. Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva Jean Descole turns out to be the true villain of the movie. He wanted to use Melina's singing (who, in the form of Janice, had Melina's memory) combined with the Detragan to revive the ancient city of Ambrosia. He worked with Oswald to build the Detragan after Melina's death, since she was the only one who knew A Song of The Sea. When his plan appears to have failed, he uses the machine, which transforms into a gigantic robot (named the Detra-Gigant), to tear up the island in an attempt to force it to appear. Layton uses the flying machine he built earlier to reach the top of the machine, where Jean challenges him to a swordfight. Layton shows that Descole only found two songs in the Seal, A Song of The Sea and A Song of The Stars. There is a third, A Song of The Sun. Layton plays two of the melodies on the Detragan organ combined with Janice's singing to raise the ruins of Ambrosia. Maddened at being bested, Jean attacks Layton, which leads to the machine's destruction. In the midst of this destruction, Descole falls over the ledge and plummets down below. Currently, it is unknown how he survived this fall from the Detra-Gigant; the only clue is the fact he lived to star in ''Mask of Miracle. ''Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracle He is set to reappear again in ''Mask of Miracle. Not much is known yet about his actions, especially with the introduction of the Masked Gentleman. However, Broneph Reinel is the only person who knows what Jean Descole is doing. It is said that he knows Layton from the past. A scene at the end shows him attempting to attack Broneph after finding out about his true intentions, only to be kicked in the chest, thrown to the ground, and restrained by Broneph's men. Broneph goes to take Descole's mask off, but Descole's servant throws a smoke bomb into the crowd, rescues his master, and vanishes, leaving Broneph holding Descole's mask in fury. Images ''Last Specter'' 1.png|"Among the confusion, a lone girl began to play her flute." 2.png|"When the sound of the flute echoed into the sky, the form of a terrible specter appeared." 3.png|"Is my game ready?" "Yes, master." 4.png 5.png|Descole's 'Butler' disguise is blown 06.png 7.png 8.png 9.png Descole and layton specter.PNG|Caught out by Layton 012.png|Climbing aboard one of the Specters 12.png 14.png|Descole vs. Lagushi 16.png|Controlling the 'Master Specter' 15.png 017.png|Chasing after Layton, Luke and Emmy 18.png 019.png|"What the-" 020.png|Destruction of the 'Master Specter' 21.png 22.png|"Farewell!" 23.png|Leaving Mist Haley at nightfall 24.png|Leaving for the next legacy... ''Eternal Diva'' 001.png|"Ladies and gentleman, you are all one step closer to Eternal Life." 002.png|Descole's Castle 003.png|"I am Jean Descole: humble scientist, and your host on this island." 004.png|"And now, our little game has almost come to an end." 005.png|"Bring Miss Amelia to me." 006.png|"Everything is going according to plan!" 11.png|"Congratulations, Whistler, we've accomplished our objective." 0012.png|Taking Melina/Janice 13.png|Surrounded DescoleAmbrosia.png|Discovering the Ambrosian Seal 015.png|"The only one who knew A Song Of The Sea could no longer sing it." 016.png|Activating the platform 0019.png|"This is your farewell performance." 0020.png|A Song Of The Sea 021.png|"Why?! Why won't it rise?! Again! Sing it!" 023.png|"If the door of Ambrosia will not open to this music, then I shall tear it down!" 25.png 28.png|The Detra-Gigant 29.png 32.png 33.png 34.png|"Luke Triton... Time to be rid of you!" 35.png|"You just keep coming back!" 36.png|The sword and pipe fight 37.png 39.png 40.png|"Ha! Too slow." 42.png 43.png 44.png|"Ambrosia is mine and mine alone!" 45.png 47.png|Falling off the Detra-Gigant ''Mask Of Miracle'' 0001.png|Descole's 'Sharon' disguise is uncovered 0002.png 0003.png 0004.png 0005.png 0006.png Transformation 5.png|"Well played, Layton. But then, I expected nothing less." Again.png|At the Akbadain ruins 0008.png|"It has confused me my whole life, and has stolen everything..." 0009.png|"This is Aslant's 'Endless Corridor'." 0011.png|"Huh? What the...?" 00012.png|'Tagent' swarm the Akbadain ruins 0013.png|"I'll give up everything and fight you for it. That is what I have come to do from this day onward." 00019.png Descole capture 1.png|A failed attack Descole capture 2.png Descole's capture 6.png Descole capture 5.png|Broneph slowly removing Descole's mask Descole capture 6.png Descole escape 1.png|Descole's servant to the rescue Descole escape 2.png Descole escape 3.png|Vanished Descole escape 4.png|Descole's forgotten mask ''Misc Images'' JeanDescoleart.jpg|Drawings for Descole in an Eternal Diva book Jeandescole.png Media Videos Music Trivia *Professor Layton, Anton Herzen, Jean Descole and Lando Ascad are so far the only characters seen swordfighting/fencing. *In Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva, it is shown he can play the piano. de:Jean Descole Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Eternal Diva Characters Category:Mask of Miracle Characters Category:Last Specter Characters